1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveying device that conveys a sheet-like recording medium, and to a recording apparatus including the sheet conveying device, such as a copier, a printer, or a facsimile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-106040 describes a recording apparatus that performs a sheet ejection process if a sensor detects a recording sheet when the recording apparatus is powered on. The recording apparatus does not perform the sheet ejection process if the sensor does not detect a recording sheet and the previous recording ended normally. If the previous recording did not end normally, the recording apparatus drives a conveying device by a predetermined amount, and performs the sheet ejection process if the sensor detects a recording sheet and does not perform the sheet ejection process if the sensor does not detect a recording sheet.
It is assumed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-106040 that the recording sheet is ejected in one direction. Therefore, in the case where the recording sheet may be ejected in a plurality of directions, the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-106040 cannot determine the direction in which the recording sheet is to be ejected.